1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to "C" clamp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pipe clamp apparatus wherein a pipe joint is arranged for access by a machine procedure and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
"C" clamps of various types have been used throughout the prior art for the securement of workpieces. Such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,636 to Suska wherein the "C" clamp includes one of the rods including a wrench flat to accommodate a box wrench and the like to apply application of force through the use of a box wrench to one of the "C" clamp faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,907 to Yang sets forth "C" clamp structure to accommodate a regular shaped workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,241 to Yang sets forth opposed clamping jaws in a generally "C" clamped arrangement to accommodate regular workpieces wherein the jaw includes articulated legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,401 to Donaldson sets forth an electrically powered screw member to permit mechanical actuation through the motor drive of the jaws of a "C" clamp structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pipe clamp apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.